mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slim (MySims Kingdom)
Slim appears in MySims Kingdom. He is a gold panner who is quite young for his age. His appearance is similar to Luke from MySims Agents because he has the exact same facial features only his hair is red and wears some ripped up clothes. Profile Slim is considered as the young panner in the Gold Rush times. His confidence and the fact he never forgets to loosen tough times makes him a loved person. His friends Patrick and Will totally agree with him. Tasks Cottage Remake Objective: Rebuild Slim's cottage with 20 structure blocks, 1 door, 4 paints, and 12 nature. Slim says while you're doing the task: Come on! It's easy! Just rebuild my cottage with the requirements requested. Travelogue says while doing task: It looks like Slim wants a new cottage. Try building one for him. Slim says when task is finished: Yes! Now, I'll take you to my friend Patrick. He's getting ready for the celebration later. Travelogue says when task is finished: Slim now has a new cottage thanks to you. A Natural Juice Objective: Find 5 Angler, 12 Jade, and 15 Grape essences for Slim. Travelogue Text Before Initializing Task: Slim needs something. Go talk to him to find out. Initializing Task Dialogue From Slim: I could use your help again. For the celebration tonight, I'm making some of my world class grape juice. But, I'll need some help finding some materials. Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Find these ingredients for Slim to make his world class grape juice. Slim Says While Doing Task: I think we'll need some fish and grapes for the flavor, and some gems to make the glasses. Slim Says When Task Is Finished: Excellent job my friend. Now, let's check on my other friend. Travelogue Text When Task Is Complete: You have gave these ingredients to Slim. The Golden Gate Note: This task is given by Lyndsay but the creator of the task decided to put the article here. Objective: Put in mechanisms to open the gate to Will's hideout. Travelogue Text Before Initializing Task: Lyndsay has something for you to do. Go find out what it is. Initializing Task Dialogue From Lyndsay: So, Slim told me something about this golden gate here. You should be good at stuff like this by now (player name). Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Hook up mechanisms to the 2 switches on the gate. Lyndsay Says While Doing Task: Ugh! Slim can't wait any longer. He needs this gate open. Lyndsay Says When Task Is Finished: Hooray! You're unstoppable (player name). Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Lyndsay is happy now that the gate is open. A Word With Will Objective: Socialize with Will to get him to speak up. Travelogue Text Before Initializing Task: Slim needs you again. Initializing Task Dialogue From Slim: This is my friend Will. He's not very talkative so you'll have to help him. Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Socialize with Will and get him to talk to Slim. Slim Says While Doing Task: I'm pretty sure your socializing skills are at maximum at this point. Slim Says When Task Is Finished: Awesome. Now, let's stick it to the man. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Thanks to you, Slim can talk to Will. Plug On The Party! Objective: Decorate the inside of Slim's cottage with 15 Domestic, 10 Fun, and 8 Elegant. Travelogue Text Before Initializing Task: Slim needs you once more. Initializing Task Dialogue From Slim: Alright my friend, in order for the party to be a success, we need some decoration. Think you can help me one last time? Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Decorate Slim's cottage for the party. Slim Says While Doing Task: We're almost there. Just some finishing touches and then it's time to PAR-TAY! Slim Says When Task Is Finished: Well my friend, LET'S PAAAARTAY!!! Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Slim's pleased now that his friends can hang out. Additional Quests Cottage Flips Objective: Upgrade Slim's cottage with 25 Structure, 25 Nature, and 10 Paints. Travelogue Text Before Initializing Task: I think Slim needs some upgrades. Go talk to him to find out. Initializing Task Dialogue From Slim: Hello my friend. You know, Patrick said my house could use some "extra bacon," whatever that means. Think you can do that for him? Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Help Slim upgrade his cottage to Patrick's likings. Slim Says When Task Is Finished: Oh yeah. Patrick's gonna love this. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Slim's cottage is now up to date thanks to you. Cottage Fitness 101 Objective: Upgrade the inside of Slim's cottage with 20 Domestic, and 20 Fun. Travelogue Text Before Initializing Task: Slim looks a bit confused. Talk to him to see what he wants. Initializing Task Dialogue From Slim: My friend, when you've got lots of friends, you've gotta make 'em feel at home, keep their minds busy, you know the drill. Let's make the inside of this place the top notch of The Gold Rush. Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Slim needs you to make the interior of his cottage the best as it can look. Slim Says When Task Is Finished: This should keep 'em happy. Thank you very much my friend. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Slim is really happy now that he can entertain friends. After Storyline/Schedule Morning What Slim Says: In the morning, there's lots of gold to pan. Always be sure to get all possible spots. Area Slim is in: Outside his cottage. Noon What Slim Says: Could you imagine what would've happen if you didn't come? I'm just so surprised on how much you helped me. Area Slim is in: Inside his cottage. Afternoon What Slim Says: Will is just awesome. Although he's soft-spoken, he's a great friend anyway. Area Slim is in: Will's Hideout Evening What Slim Says: It's party time! Do hope my friends like your decorative skills. Area Slim is in: Inside his cottage. Night What Slim Says: Sorry dude, but it's time for my rest. I'll talk tomorrow. Area Slim is in: Inside his cottage. (sleeps if any chairs/couches/beds are available, but just yawns if none.)}} Category:Character Tabs